


In A Kingdom of Thorns

by DiddlyPanda



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Other, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddlyPanda/pseuds/DiddlyPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every tale has a beginning, though details are usually lost in the passage of time. During the age of knights and dragons, when Ohtori Academy and the duels that took place there weren't even a pipe dream, a castle sits nestled in the mountains as the center of the kingdom. This is a place where dreams will be broken and lives irreparably changed as an origin story takes form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter One: The Blacksmith

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own SKU, nor am I affiliated with its owners in any way.
> 
> IAKoT is the first arc in a two to three part story, setting the groundwork for future installments. If you have any questions or comments while reading let me know. I'd be happy to fill you in on anything as long as it doesn't give away key plot points for future chapters. Also, feel free to post reviews. I always enjoy feedback.
> 
> I'd also like to thank my beta-reader, gourgeousshutin. You've been a big help and I appreciate it. Keep up your own great work too!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

PROLOGUE

“You done polishing that cuirass yet?” the blacksmith asked, wiping his brow with the back of his glove, hammer still in his hand.

“Yessir!” chimed his daughter, a girl of ten with hair as black as obsidian that she wore cut boyishly short, allowing it to fall into her face. The girl hefted the heavy piece of armor with ease and brought it to her father. The man set his hammer down and took the shimmering piece of metal from her to look it over. After scrutinizing it for a few minutes he looked down at the eager child before him, eyes narrowed.

The girl’s expression turned to one of mingling sorrow and shame under her father’s gaze. The blacksmith’s frown turned into a grin as he knelt down and patted his little girl on the head and chuckled.

“You did good, Elyse. I’d say that you’re ready to take over the shop! You’re gonna force your old man into retirement if you keep it up!”

“Papa, you’re silly,” the girl giggled, blushing at the compliment as she twisted to the side with her hands behind her back as children sometimes do. She took the armor back from her father and walked it back to the workbench before placing it gingerly on the hide it would be wrapped in while it awaited delivery to the castle.

“It’s not silliness, child. You took ugly, plain steel, hammered and polished into something fit for the royal guard. You should be proud.”

Before the girl could speak the door to the shop burst open. A teenage boy, red in the face, stood in their shop and gasped for air.

“S-sir! Y-your wife, she’s...she...” the boy breathed, fighting for every word.

“Get it out already!” the blacksmith boomed. The boy that had stumbled through their door trembled in front of the bear of a man that was Bertrand Renard, the master blacksmith who kept the realm’s army as well as the castle’s court supplied with the finest weapons and armor that had been seen in ages. Elyse hurried over to her father and wrapped her arms around his tree trunk of a leg and hid. After a moment the boy fell to his knees and coughed out the rest of his message.

“She’s givin’ birth, master smith!”

The blacksmith froze for a moment before looking down to his daughter with a glimmer in his eye. He picked Elyse up and set her down on his broad shoulders. As he ran for the exit he grabbed the messenger boy by the back of his tunic and dropped him outside of the door to the shop before whirling on his heels to hastily lock the door. Elyse had her arms wrapped around her father’s forehead to keep from tumbling to the ground. Once the door was locked Bertrand loosed a coin purse from his belt and dropped it beside the messenger boy before sprinting for the stables to retrieve his horse.

“Papa, I can’t wait to meet the baby!” Elyse chirped excitedly as her father saddled their mount. He chuckled and placed her on the front of the saddle before hoisting himself up and took his place behind her, reins in one hand and the other around his daughter’s waist.

“Neither can I, my girl. Neither can I,” Bertrand chuckled. He dug his heels hard into the horse’s ribs, prompting it to move. The beast broke into a gallop. At the pace it ran they’d reached their small cottage in the outlying township only a few minutes later, a remarkable feat in Elyse’s eyes.

Bertrand brought the panting horse to a stop and dismounted, handing the reins to the neighbor boy to tie up after grabbing Elyse from the saddle. He set her down outside the door and they entered their home. Elyse, though only a child, could sense that something was amiss. The midwife and her assistants came from the room where her parents slept. Not a single one was smiling.

Elyse recalled when a young woman a few houses down had had a boy. Her mother had assisted in the delivery and since it was late in the evening she’d been allowed to wait with the father, who was a carpenter and had made many of the toys she played with when not helping Bertrand with his work. When the midwife and her coterie of assistants had come from the room they’d all been beaming, overjoyed at the arrival of a new life.

It wasn’t the case as they stood before Elyse and her father then. Their eyes were cast towards the floor. One woman was sniffling and dabbed tears from her face with the corner of her apron. No, this was all wrong. Something had happened. As the midwife whispered something to Bertrand, the rock that had always brought Elyse stability, he began to cry. He turned to his daughter and scooped her up in his arms, trudging towards the room where a newborn could be heard screaming.

Once she was in the room Elyse was hit with the scent of copper that hung in the air. She looked to the bed and saw her mother laying there, a blanket over her legs and waist that was starting to soak up blood from beneath it. In her arms was a pink and wailing child, wrinkled and ugly as sin. Bertrand set Elyse down and went to his wife, kneeling beside her as he placed one enormous hand on her face. They exchanged hushed words before the man began to sob.

His wife shushed him with a weak frown and he obeyed, pressing a tender kiss to her lips before stepping aside and placing a hand in the center of Elyse’s back. The girl was horrified, unsure of why her father was so upset. She’d seen death, a few times with her own eyes in rather grisly ways, but in her mind her parents were immune to that. She viewed them as ethereal beings that would always be around, always be alive, and always be there no matter what. She leaned into her father’s hand as he gently urged her forward before giving in and approaching her mother.

“Elyse...My noble little girl...My sweet child...” her mother said in a hoarse whisper. She raised a pale and weak hand to cup her eldest child’s cheek lovingly before angling the squalling newborn in her other arm so the siblings could meet. “Meet your baby sister.”

The infant fell silent as soon as she caught sight of Elyse, holding one tiny and awkward hand out to the girl. Elyse reached out and placed one finger in the baby’s hand and giggled as soft fingers wrapped around her own. The baby had a small patch of black hair atop her head and ice blue eyes, just like their mother. Elyse was instantly enchanted by her younger sister and smiled at her with all of the love one ten year-old could have in her heart.

“What’s she called, mama?” Elyse asked excitedly.

“Her name is Erin. Would you like to hold her?” Cassandra, her mother, asked as tears welled up in her eyes. Elyse nodded. Her mother handed her baby sister to her, angling her arms properly so she was supporting the newborn’s head. Both parents kept loving eyes on their daughters as the two bonded instantly. Elyse looked up at her mother in awe.

“She’s so little, mama. Will she ever get bigger?”

“She will one day. Until then, there’s something I need you to do for me, Elyse. I...” Cassandra’s words were cut off by a pained groan as she held her midsection. She took a few deep breaths and continued, albeit much weaker than she had before. “I want you to take care of her. Protect her. Love her no matter what. C-can...can you d-do that Elyse?”

The girl was silent for a moment as she looked upon her mother’s unnaturally pale and tear-stained face. She nodded dutifully. “I can, mama. I swear. I’ll never let anything happen to her.”

“Th-that’s...my...g-good...girl...” Cassandra breathed, reaching for her eldest daughter with a shaking hand. The woman’s arm fell limp and her eyes went dim as the life drained from them. Elyse looked from her now-dead mother to her newborn sister and bounced the baby in her arms as she fought back the tears brought on by the unbelievable happening before her very eyes. Bertrand escorted her from the room before stepping back in, closing the door behind him. He wailed all night, lamenting the loss of his wife. As he did Elyse sat with Erin in her arms, comforting the child as well as herself.

As the midwife and her assistants left her alone the next morning to try and comfort Bertrand she looked down at her sister who had recently awoken from a nap. Her ice blue eyes were locked on Elyse’s steel gray ones for a long while. Elyse took a deep and steady breath, hugging her baby sister tight before speaking.

“I’m never gonna let anything happen to you, Erin. Not ever.”

CHAPTER ONE: The Blacksmith

Elyse bolted upright in her bed, face covered in a sheen of cold sweat. She let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through her short black hair. Of all the dreams she could have had...it had to be that one…

Her door opened and a small girl that looked so much like her mother walked in, already dressed and ready for the day ahead. The girl stood and gave Elyse a disapproving look. The way she placed her hand on her hip was hauntingly familiar. The young woman had seen her mother do it a thousand times before...before...

“Are you still in bed? What would papa say to you, lazy bones?”

“Late sleep makes for hungry mouths,” the two sister said in unison. Elyse chuckled and swung her legs out from under the blanket. Her feet touched the cool wooden floor as she leaned over and rubbed her eyes, her elbows resting on her knees. Her younger sister approached her and bent over, tilting her head slightly to the side. Elyse looked up and met her ice-blue gaze. She watched as the child’s scrutinizing glare turned into a saddened frown.

“You had the dream about mama again, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Elyse said with a nod. She stood and patted her sister on the shoulder before stripping down to her under-garments. She pulled her tunic over her head and slipped into her pants before turning to her little sister, faking a sincere smile as best she could. “I’m fine, though. No need to worry your pretty little head about it.”

“Every time you have that dream something bad happens,” the girl said softly. Her eyes turned to the floorboards. Elyse stepped over to her and crouched down to look her in the eyes once more. She placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders, causing her to look up.

“Nothing bad is going to happen, Erin. It was just a dream,” Elyse said softly.

“That’s what you said the day we got the news about papa after he went to fight in the war,” Erin whined. She pulled away from Elyse and fetched her boots. She brought them back and Elyse sat down on the wooden floor before pulling them on. When she was finished Erin threw her arms around her older sister’s neck and hugged her so tight that the young woman had to strain to draw breath. Elyse pried the girl’s arms from around her neck and pulled her down into her lap before assaulting her ribs with a bout of tickling that sent Erin into near-hysterical laughter. She stopped and hugged her younger sibling to her chest and patted her on the back.

“I promise you, Little Sparrow, nothing bad is going to happen. Okay? Now, help me find my belt so I can get to the forge or we’re not eating today,” Elyse said, lifting the girl up with ease. Erin beamed at her before running from the room. She returned a few moments later with the belt in her hand just as Elyse had finished putting her vest on.

Once she’d slid her sheathed broadsword onto her belt and fastened it around her waist, Elyse said her goodbyes to Erin. The younger sibling would remain at the house and tend to the chores while the older would head to the family blacksmith shop in the town that rested in front of the magnificent and towering castle, the center of their kingdom.

Elyse waved one last goodbye to Erin as she sat astride their one horse, a large silver gray stallion that Erin had picked out from a batch of newly broken horses when their old one had finally given in to old age. The horse was as spirited as the girl, though both knew that Elyse would never steer them wrong. The beast chuffed and shook its head for a moment, stubbornly resisting Elyse’s urging heels in its ribs. After a few pats on the neck and a harder kick, Sevir finally galloped off down the road to the town.

Elyse would never say this to her younger sister, but the girl had been right. That dream...the dream about their mother...is was a bad omen. Regardless, Elyse was one helm away from finishing a large order from the castle. This meant a substantial payday. Nothing was going to deter her from finishing the order and taking care of her sister. Dream be damned, today was going to go right.

The blacksmith went on with business as usual once she’d opened up her shop. Were it not for the steady supply of work from the castle the place probably would have shut down long ago. Not that Elyse was complaining. Very few things settled her weary mind like the sound of her hammer pounding a lifeless hunk of steel into a work of art. She’d have done it out of love for the craft alone if she could have. Erin’s well-being always took priority, though.

Again, she wasn’t complaining. Every smashed thumb, every blood blister, every burn from stray sparks was worth it to keep the child fed, clothed, and happy. It was Erin that Elyse thought of as she made some finishing touches to the glimmering helmet in her hands. With a content sigh she examined her slightly distorted visage in the mirror sheen of the armor in her hand. She was relieved that she’d be going home to tell Erin that it had been a completely normal day after all.

Elyse set the helmet on her workbench and wrapped it up in a fur to keep it from getting scuffed or smudged during delivery the next afternoon. It had become a trademark of her family’s smithy since her great grandfather had started the practice.

“You can always tell when it’s Renard steel!” her father’s voice boomed in her head. “You’ll never see another smith wrappin’ their goods in fox pelts!”

With a stretch and a yawn the young blacksmith left the shop, eager for the following day. She stepped into the cool night air, not realizing how late the hour had grown. A chuckle escaped her as she pulled the ring of keys from her belt, in an odd way looking forward to the scolding she’d receive from Erin for coming home so late.

Definitely mother’s daughter.

A commotion drew Elyse’s attention as she locked the door to the shop. She fastened her key ring to her belt and turned to see a group of men huddled together. She thought nothing of it until she heard a girl’s desperate cry for help between their drunken chortling. Elyse drew her sword and marched towards the scene, her face set in a stony glare.

“Hey! You there!” she shouted. One of the men turned to her and muttered a string of obscenities in the process of telling her to “piss off”. Elyse squared her shoulders and approached them. As she got close she could spot a girl no older than her own sister kicking and flailing, doing everything she could to try and free herself from the three men that pawed at her.

Elyse grabbed one of the men by the shoulder and pulled him away only to have him punch her in the face.

“I said piss of, wench!” the man spat, drawing a dagger. His compatriots took note of the interloper and one of them drew a flimsy shortsword, standing at his side while the third man grabbed into the child and clapped a hand over his mouth.

“I have no qualms with you, friend. All I ask is that you and your men let the girl go,” Elyse said, surprised at the confidence in her voice. The only thing she could think about was what if it had been Erin there?

“First off, I ain’t your friend. Second, we ain’t lettin’ this girl go. Now, unless you wanna end up dead you’ll turn around and walk away,” the apparent leader of the group growled. Elyse tightened her grip on her sword and assumed an offensive stance.

“Sorry, friend,” Elyse said calmly, saying a prayer in her mind as she prepared for a fight. “I can’t walk away. Not now.”

“We warned ya,” the second man scoffed. He and the leader of the group ran forward, their weapons raised. Elyse inhaled, feeling the air fill her lungs. She took note of the posture of both men. Their form was sloppy, showing that neither had any real experience with the weapons in their hands. The man with the dagger had swayed earlier and his speech had been slurred. He was drunk. That put Elyse at an advantage. The man with the sword was put off balance by the weight, indicated by his awkward gait as he ran. Again, another advantage for Elyse. She slowly exhaled, taking a step forward.

The fighting was over before it really began. Elyse spun her sword in a high arc and brought it down to block Shortsword’s slash. She angled slid her forward foot out and tripped Dagger, sending him to the ground. The idiot had landed on his own weapon which had penetrated his throat and left him gurgling in the dirt as he died a messy death. Shortsword was luckier. He at least had a marginal chance. He began to flail his weapon wildly. Elyse parried with ease, her non-dominant hand curled into a fist that she held behind her back. He raised his blade high above his head, creating the perfect opening.

In one languid motion Elyse whipped her sword in a flurry of accurate and deadly blows. She stood straight, now a few paces behind Shortsword, her weapon held straight in front of her as she glared over her shoulder. Shortsword let out a weak groan as he fell, the hand holding the hilt of his sword as well as his head falling away from his body as the bloody mass hit the dirt. Elyse turned her cold gaze on the third man, his hand still around the girl’s mouth. He let out a scream as the girl bit down, causing him to let her go. She scrambled on her hands and knees and took refuge behind Elyse.

The third man, clutching his now injured hand to his chest, looked from his slain comrades to the young blacksmith that stood poised to attack him next. He shot a fervent glance around the empty street before he stood and ran, disappearing into the nearby trees. Once Elyse was satisfied she dropped her sword and spun on her heel, dropping to her knees to tend to the girl she’d just killed for, all the while cursing the heavens that the other shoe had to drop. Damn that dream.

“Hey, are you alright? Did they hurt you?” Elyse asked, placing her hands on the child’s shoulders to help her up. She’d only just now taken notice of the hooded cloak the girl was wearing, the material a fine forest green velvet.

“N-no...I’m fine...” the girl said, turning her head up and allowing the light of the full moon to illuminate her face under her hood. A gasp escaped Elyse’s lips as she looked on the dark-skinned emerald-eyed girl before her. She bowed her head, her forehead touching the dirt as she showed the respect deserving of a member of the royal house.

“P-princess!”


	2. Chapter 2: Two Rewards, One Request

CHAPTER TWO: Two Rewards, One Request

“Your Majesty, I had no idea! I-I...”

Elyse stammered like a fool before she was cut off by the sound of thundering hooves approached. She looked up to see a contingent of the royal guard, their armor crafted by her own two hands, coming to a stop before them. The group of five dismounted, two of them tending to the scared girl-princess and three of them confronting Elyse. She sat up and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as an armored fist stuck her across the side of the face. She hit the dirt, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Her ears were ringing from the punch. Her eyes met those of the princess as the girl was hoisted up into the saddle of one of the horses. The last thing the blacksmith saw was a boot fall towards her face. That was when everything went black.

Freezing cold water hit Elyse’s skin and caused her to jolt awake. Her vision was fuzzy and when she tried to move her hands she found that they’d been bound tight behind her back with thick rope. Her head felt like she had hammers pounding away at the inside of her skull, her jaw sore and her bottom lip swollen. She blinked away the haze in her eyes to find herself in a small room with stone walls, two members of the royal guard standing before her.

The captain of the guard, his rank obvious from the silken cape fastened to the front of his gleaming cuirass and flowing behind him, placed a wooden bucket on the hay-covered stone floor. He glared at Elyse through the slits in his helm, approaching her slowly before leaning down and tilting his head to the side.

“Why did you kidnap the princess?” he asked, his deep voice amplified by his helmet. Elyse looked at him in utter confusion.

“I didn’t kidnap anybody. I’m just a blacksmith, I-”

Elyse was cut off as the man slammed his fist across her face. Her head jerked violently to the side as spittle flew from her mouth. The wood of the chair she’d been dropped into cut into her back and shoulder blade from the force of the bow. She let out a groan as she allowed her head to loll weakly to the center, her chin against her chest. She could feel the man still hovering before her.

“You were found with a considerable amount on coin on your person for someone in your station. Who paid you to kidnap the princess?”

“I already told you...I didn’t kidnap her,” Elyse grumbled. Again, the captain of the royal guard hit her.

This went on for a long while. Elyse had no way of telling how much time had passed as the room had no windows. All she knew was that she was glad when it was over. She’d faked unconsciousness in a successful attempt to avoid a further beating. When the two men had decided that they couldn’t get anything else out of her they hoisted her off of the stiff wooden chair and walked her to the nearby dungeons. They untied her hands before tossing her onto the grimy floor of a cell. She laid as still as she could until she heard the heavy wrought iron bars of the cell close, the lock click, and the low rattle of their armor as the men walk away. Once they were gone she half-crawled, half-dragged herself to one of the far corners, leaning into it and hugging her knees tight to her chest.

Elyse sat in the dingy cell, her ribs and jaw aching from the beating she’d received from the castle guard, awaiting whatever would come next. Her right eye was swollen shut, though even if it hadn’t been she doubted she’d be able to see much else given the poor lighting in the dungeons. The occasional squeaks that echoed off of the walls and the slickness of the stone floor made her thankful that she’d been left in near-total darkness. Gods knew how filthy the cell really was.

Elyse lazily lifted her head at the sound of approaching footsteps outside of her cell. She could see the light of a flickering torch growing brighter. After a moment a guard stepped in front of the bars of the cell. Next to him was a young man roughly the same age as Elyse, his dark skin standing out against his lavender hair and the pristine white clothing he wore. Elyse recognized the young man instantly, and threw herself forward as she groveled before him just as she’d done with the princess before.

“Your Majesty…!”

There was a heavy clang as they jailer’s key was turned in the lock of the barred door. Elyse fought the urge to look up and kept her forehead pressed against the slimy stone floor. It wasn’t until a gentle hand touched her shoulder and a velvety voice spoke to her that she sat up.

“Please...Stand.”

Elyse did as she was instructed by the prince, respectfully turning down the hand that he offered to assist her. One she was on her feet the prince wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close in a tight embrace. The young blacksmith gaped, absolutely dumbstruck by what was happening. After a moment the young man pulled away from her, his hands on her shoulders as he beamed at the soot-covered, beaten young woman with tears in his eyes.

“My sister has explained everything to me. What you did...” the prince faltered for a moment, though even in that moment he maintained his regal bearing. “The royal family and the kingdom are forever in your debt, my lady.”

“I’m no lady, Highness. Just a blacksmith trying to make a living,” Elyse said awkwardly, her eyes on the tops of her boots.

“Nonsense. You did a brave and noble thing last night. You not only rid our kingdom of two evil men, but you did it in protection of my sister. In my eyes you’ve more mettle than any other lord or lady to have stepped foot inside of this castle.”

“Well, I, uh...I have a sister around her age, Highness. I’d hope that someone would do the same for her were I not there,” Elyse said as she looked awkwardly to the side. The young prince gave her shoulders a squeeze before placing a hand in the center of her back and escorting her from the cell.

As they exited the dungeons and walked through the walls of the castle Elyse took the time to marvel at the sight that few in the village ever had the opportunity to see. Every hall had large scarlet carpets lining them. Some of the walls were decorated with beautiful works of art, many of which were paintings of the members of the royal family current and past while others were of the surrounding countryside. Between the paintings hung elegant tapestries made from what Elyse could only assume was silk. For all she knew about cloth it could have been burlap. Either way they were beautiful.

Elyse was hit with a pang of guilt as she realized that the soft-spoken prince had been talking to her this entire time about the history of the castle and the artwork within. That guilt subsided as they turned a corner and entered a large parlor room. Elyse’s steel-colored eyes landed on what had to have been the most exquisite suit of decorative armor she had ever seen. The world around her seemed to fade away as she gazed at her reflection in the perfectly polished silver breastplate. The quality of the piece was unrivaled, better than anything she herself had ever created at her family’s forge. Were it not for the soot, grime, and small amount of blood on her hands she’d have reached out and touched it.

“I see you’re not only a blacksmith but a connoisseur,” the prince said. Despite the delicate manner in which he spoke he had startled Elyse who hadn’t noticed that he was now standing beside her, a small smile on his face.

“I can respect remarkable craftsmanship, and this is...It’s enough to make me envious of the skilled hand that forged it, Highness,” Elyse said with an embarrassed grin. The prince held his hand out to a set of chairs that wrapped around an intricately carved table in a semi-circle in front of a fireplace. They walked together and he took a seat in one of the chairs while Elyse stood.

“Please, sit. I like for my guests to be comfortable.”

“While I’m grateful for the offer, I’m afraid that I had just come from a long day at the forge before...Well...” Elyse said. The prince chuckled and gave her a cheery smile.

“I’m sure a bit of soot won’t ruin the upholstery,” he said warmly. Elyse gave him a stiff nod before taking her own seat across the table from him, both of them with the fireplace at one side. The prince crossed his legs and rested an elbow on the arm of the chair, resting his cheek in his palm as he watched the young woman in front of him closely. “You’re the kingdom’s blacksmith. Do you enjoy your work?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“How long have you been in your trade?”

“Well, I started learning from my father when I was quite young, but the forge I work at has been passed down through my family for longer than we have record of. Father once said that when the village was still being constructed that one of our ancestors built the forge and shop that we still use today. I’m not sure how credible that is, but he swore by it,” Elyse chuckled. She’d forgot her place for a moment as she reveled in memories of her father telling her stories before bed, though she quickly corrected herself. She was addressing royalty, after all. “...Your Majesty.”

“Sometimes the best stories are the ones that can neither be confirmed nor disputed,” the young man said with a grin. “It’s nice to finally meet the person that supplies the kingdom with the weapons and armor that keep the citizens safe. Isn’t the guard expecting an order from you soon?”

“Yes, Highness. Every helm, pike, sword, and arrow have been finished. All that’s left is load them onto a cart and bring them to the gates,” Elyse said with a sense of pride. The prince gave her a smile.

“You work fast, then. It was maybe a couple of weeks ago that I gave approval to have the order placed,” he remarked.

“As father always said, if it’s early it’s on time and if it’s on time it’s late.”

“A wise man,” the prince breathed. He looked to the doors they’d entered the parlor from as an older man in formal attire stepped in and approached, his gray hair neatly slicked back. He stopped before them and bowed to the prince. “While I sometimes have issues sleeping, I’m sure you’d like some rest before the sun has fully risen.”

Elyse was confused for a moment. That was when she realized that the fireplace had no wood burning within and the reddish light that illuminated the room was coming from a large window high above them. The prince gestured towards his man servant and stood, prompting Elyse to stand as well.

“Reinhardt here will escort you to the castle gates. And lady blacksmith, thank you once again for coming to my sister’s aid. It is a debt that the crown will owe you for as long as I hold the throne.”

“No debts need be owed, You-”

Elyse was cut off as the young man quickly approached her and wrapped her up in another hug that left her as winded as the first considering the vast differences in their stations. Before he let her go he spoke. “Nonsense. Should you ever find yourself in need just send word to me. I’ll be sure to do whatever I can.”

“Aye, Majesty,” Elyse said, her voice just above a whisper. She looked down at the white of his jacket that was now smudged with soot that had transferred during their two incredibly awkward (at least they had been for Elyse) embraces. Elyse gave him a bow and turned to follow the man who was to escort her from the castle.

They walked for a short time until they came to the massive oaken doors of the castle. Reinhardt made a flourish with one hand and the two guards at the doors pulled them open. The wood gave way with a creaky groan. Elyse squinted her eyes against the light of the still-rising sun. The air that rushed in was cool on her skin and the courtyard before the castle was blanketed in a thin layer of fog. She’d never seen it at this time of day. It left her in a state of awe.

Elyse was pulled from her thoughts as Reinhardt cleared his throat. She looked at the man and noticed that he was holding out a large coin purse to her. She narrowed her eyes for a moment.

“His majesty insisted that you be compensated for your good deed.”

“Oh,” Elyse said lamely. She reached out and accepted the money, her stomach flipping as she felt the weight. She and Erin would eat well for a while. “Please be sure to extend my thanks.”

“I shall. Good day, young lady,” Reinhardt said softly, wiping his hand off on his silken doublet as he looked distastefully at the young blacksmith.

As she padded down the steps leading to the courtyard Elyse did her best to ignore he aching in her head and the throbbing of her face and ribs. She didn’t recall being struck in the torso and chalked it up to a few cheap shots delivered while she was unconscious. At this point she didn’t care. All she wanted was to get home and get cleaned up. She had to be back in town later that day to prepare the order for the castle for transport and then deliver it.

It didn’t take her long to make her way to the spot where her horse had been tied up all night. Sevir chuffed as she approached, pawing at the dirt. He seemed a bit distressed at his owner’s appearance but was obviously as ready to go home as she was. Elyse stroked the horse’s charcoal-colored mane and gave him a pat on the neck before strapping the saddle to his back and the reins to his head. She hoisted herself up with a groan and directed Sevir down the road towards the farm house. Once she’d arrived she took the horse to the barn and stripping the saddle and reins off again, moving him to his paddock before leaving the barn and trudging up to the house.

Elyse opened the door to the cottage and stepped into the warmth. She frowned slightly, a bit perturbed that Erin had kept the fire going all night. Then again, it wasn’t as if they’d have to worry about the cost of firewood for a while. Just as Elyse began to grin her younger sister flew out of their bedroom and wrapped her arms around the tired young woman’s waist, squeezing her hard. The girl looked up at her, first relieved and then horrified.

“What-”

“Don’t worry about it, Erin. It was just a misunderstanding,” Elyse said, smiling despite the throbbing of her jaw. She could only imagine how horrible she looked. She loosed her coin purse from her belt and handed it to Erin. “I have to deliver that order today. While I’m gone you’re to take this and request that Desmond escort you to the market today if he’s able. Pay him no more than ten gold pieces, you hear? I know you’ve been paying him as much anyway.”

“He sticks up for me when the village boys poke fun at me,” Erin said, effectively deterred from her guardian’s injuries by the mention of her favor of the neighbor boy only a year older than herself. Elyse patted her on the shoulder and chuckled.

“Then give him ten for the trip and five for himself,” she said with a grin.

“Elyse, how did you get all this gold? And...what happened to you? It isn’t like you to stay out all night,” Erin inquired. Elyse slumped down into her favorite chair with a sigh. Sometimes her younger sister was too persistent. She’d hoped that the matter of her being beat up would be ignored. A foolish wish.

“I was on my way home last and saved a girl from some ruffians,” Elyse began, pulling her boots off with a groan. She set them aside and leaned back. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she continued, trying to find a way to explain without going into any details. Their world was hard enough without Erin having nightmares brought on by a detailed description of what had transpired. She could think of one detail that would steer the focus from her injuries. “The girl turned out to be the princess.”

“The princess!?” Erin exclaimed with a gasp, her eyes sparkling.

“Mhm. The princess. The guards brought me back to the castle with them because they wanted to ask me what had happened,” Elyse continued. Not quite the truth, not quite a lie. “The prince was so grateful that I’d protected his sister that he gave me a reward. That’s where the gold came from and why I was gone all night.”

“You saved the princess...” Erin said in awe. Elyse lowered her hand and looked into her sister’s sparkling blue eyes. “You’re like a knight in shining armor!”

Elyse couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m no knight. Just a blacksmith.”

“Well, you’ll always be my knight,” Erin said with a sweet smile. She walked over to Elyse and planted a kiss to her uninjured cheek. “I’ll draw you a bath and lay out fresh clothes. You have to look your best if you’re heading back to the castle. Afterward I’ll find Desmond and head into town.”

“Thank you, Little Sparrow. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The siblings shared a smile before Erin hurried from the room leaving Elyse alone. She didn’t realize how tired she was until her heavy lids fell shut. She awoke some time later to a prodding at her side. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Erin hovering over her.

“I’m up. I’m up,” Elyse groaned as she stood. After a brief exchange Erin left to go find the neighbor boy.

After she’d peeled off her grimy, soot-covered, sweat-drenched clothing from the day before she sank into the water in the large tub they used for bathing. Despite being downright cold the water was soothing. On top of washing away the previous day’s filth it also served to wake her up some. She scrubbed herself from head to toe, making sure not a speck remained. When she was finished she snatched up the nearby towel and dried off.

Despite the utter lack of sleep, her bruised face, and her weary bones crying out in protest Elyse got dressed. She had a job to do. Erin was more than likely already nearing the town with her young escort. If everything was timed right the blacksmith would be able to drop off the delivery and meet her sister in the market to load up their goods and bring them back to the house. That’s how it usually went when the younger Renard was sent on her own to the market.

Elyse finished up her preparations and mounted Sevir, bound the shop. After she arrived she went about hitching the cart to the horse and loading the goods meant for the castle onto it. Once everything was ready she set off down the dirt road. The city seemed to whirl around her as she gazed into space. The small nap she’d taken had done nothing for her aside from tease her weary mind. Before she realized she’d reached her destination she was called to stop on the road.

A man wearing the light leather armor of the general castle guard approached Elyse. She cleared her throat and sat upright as she tried to focus herself.

“State your business,” the man said. Elyse was taken back for a moment. The men at the gate knew her. She’d never spoken with them other than a friendly exchange of “how do you do”s. Then she realized that she didn’t recognize him. He wasn’t one of the usual guards on gate duty.

“I’ve come to deliver an order of armor and weapons for the castle,” Elyse announced. The young man eyed her suspiciously for a moment before he walked around to the cart that held the goods. He lifted up a pike, the blade wrapped in a fox fur, and looked it over. He peeled back the fur a bit to examine the tip of the pike before dropping it back onto the pile in the car and waving to one of the gate men. Chains rattled and wood groaned as the gate slowly opened. 

Elyse drove the cart to where she usually met with the castle’s Master at Arms. She found the man standing there with two knights, one on either side of him. Since when had the presence of knights been required for a delivery? Unsure of what was about to transpire Elyse did her best to stay calm. She gave the Master at Arms, an aging man with no hair to speak of aside from a bushy salt and pepper colored beard, a friendly smile.

“Afternoon, Asher,” Elyse greeted him as she stepped down from the cart. Her eyes went to the knights as she gave them a slight bow. “Sers.”

One of the knights was a beast of a man. He stood a great deal taller than Elyse did. He was massive. It made him seem as though he’d had to literally squeeze into his armor. The blacksmith did recall having to make an exceptionally large cuirass at one point in time. She remembered thinking that the piece would have been large enough for her father. Little did she know that the owner of that armor was easily Bertrand’s size. He even bore a fair resemblance to the man aside from the ginger handlebar mustache and the long hair tied back in a single braid.

The other knight was just barely taller than Elyse. He was fair-skinned with hazel eyes and angular features. He looked very much like a bird, though Elyse knew better than to say anything about it. Based on how he held himself he was obviously the son of some lord or lady who’d fancied himself a knight and had it made reality. The young man grabbed onto Elyse’s arm hard enough to cause a bruise to form beneath his gauntlet.

“You’re coming with us. Your presence has been demanded in the throne room,” the younger knight said with clear disdain in his voice. He looked Elyse up and down as if he were examining some pox-ridden wretch before giving her a shove.

“What he means to say,” the larger knight began, scowling down at his counterpart for a moment before turning his eyes to Elyse and smiling graciously. His voice was gravelly, but there was a warmth there as he spoke to her. “The prince requests that you’ll humor him with an audience, Lady Blacksmith.”

“Um...Sure,” Elyse said with a half-grin. At least the big man was civil. The other knight...He made her stomach turn. There was something about him that made her uneasy.

After a short exchange about the order Elyse followed the knights into the castle. They strolled at a leisurely pace while the beast of a knight, Ser Siegfried, spoke with Elyse. Mainly he thanked her for her work and for stepping in the night before to save the princess from harm. He then asked where she was from, if she’d lived in the village her entire life, and about her family. Elyse answered politely. The two were even making jokes after Siegfried announced that he’d also grown up in that section of the village, nicknamed The Borough by its residents. After a time they arrived at a high set of stone doors.

Siegfried opened the heavy doors easily. They scraped along the ground as they slid open to reveal an expansive and regally decorated throne room. There were suits of armor along the walls. Between them were massive banners that hung from the high ceiling and down to the floor. What really stuck out the most was that two enormous statues had been carved from the walls in the center of the circular room.

The statue on the left was a woman and the one on the right a man. They were completely naked aside from swaths of cloth that had been carved to cover their lower regions. Both man and woman were the picture of human perfection. Each muscle was finely sculpted, their faces nearly angelic, giving them the appearance of gods.

Both statues were leaning forward towards the center of the room so their hands could meet to cradle a large gold-encrusted orb that cast the gleaming light that shone through the stained glass windows above to the throne room below. Elyse figured that where the concentrated light hit depended on the time of day. At that moment the rays were reflecting on the dual thrones casting them in a heavenly glow befitting the seats of royal power. There sat the prince and princess.

Prince Dios, seated on the right, wore the same thing he had the night before, though this suit was still an immaculate white, the epaulets unmarred by soot and grime transferred during embraces with the lowly blacksmith. Princess Anthy wore a beautiful gown, white to match her brother’s clothes, though where the prince wore no crown she sported a glimmering tiara atop her head her deep purple hair flowing around her shoulders elegantly.

Both of them watched Elyse closely as she approached, stopping before the thrones to kneel while the knights who had escorted her took their places at the sides of the monarchs. The chamber was silent for a long while before Dios finally spoke.

“Lady Blacksmith, my sincerest thanks for agreeing to this audience. Please stand?”

Elyse rose to her feet. She looked over at the princess to find that the girl was smiling sweetly at her. The girl looked to her older brother.

“May I?” she asked politely. Dios flashed her a smile and nodded. Anthy turned back to Elyse and hopped down from the throne to approach the young woman. The girl stopped in front of her and held a hand out, pointing at Elyse’s left hand. The blacksmith furrowed her brow for a moment before extending the hand in question to the princess. Anthy slid a shining silver ring onto Elyse’s ring finger in the spot where an engagement ring would normally sit. This ring was no sign of marital devotion, however. It was a rose signet, the royal family’s crest adorning the piece.

“This ring serves as a testament to the bravery and nobility you exhibited last night. As thanks for your service I hereby name you an honorary knight. Please kneel,” Anthy said. Elyse was taken back for a moment. She swallowed hard and took a knee before the girl. The princess grabbed both sides of Elyse’s face and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her hands fall to her sides and smiling like she’d just made a best friend.

“Th-thank you, Your Majesty,” Elyse stammered. She cleared her throat and bowed her head. “It’s...and honor. It is. I’m just not certain that I’m worthy of a reward such as this. Especially since I was already rewarded.”

“My brother rewarded you. This is my reward. You can stand up now,” Anthy giggled. Elyse let out a soft chuckle and stood again as the princess half-skipped back to her throne. Siegfried, who was standing at the prince’s side, was beaming at Elyse and nodding his head. The younger knight who had come with Siegfried was glaring venomously at her as if he were looking at a fox that had found its way into a hen house.

“Congratulations, Lady Blacksmith. Though this isn’t the only reason we requested you here today,” Dios said, drawing Elyse’s attention. The young man gestured with one gloved hand. Siegfried grabbed something from behind the throne that had been wrapped in cloth. He approached Elyse and moved the cloth aside to expose a broken sword in his hands. It was incredibly old though it shined brilliantly all the same. After a moment Elyse recognized it as the ceremonial blade that had been passed down from monarch to monarch throughout the history of the kingdom.

“Peacekeeper here up and broke when His Majesty pulled it out to check on it and see if it needed polishing before the upcoming festivities with some visiting emissaries. No clue as to why. We figure it’s got to be age or something. Who better to ask that a blacksmith though, eh?” Siegfried said with a smile.

“You came to the right person,” Elyse said with a chuckle. She nodded down to the broken blade before looking up at Dios. “May I, Highness?”

The prince nodded. Elyse wrapped her hand around the hilt of the broken rapier and lifted it, marveling at the way the jewels sparkled in the light. The blade had broken off halfway down its length, a clean split. That wasn’t a good sign.

“Can it be reforged?” the prince asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. Elyse carefully lifted the blade in one hand and the hilt in her other, paying close attention to where the fracture in the steel had occurred.

“I’d like nothing more than to tell you that this sword could be repaired. Unfortunately there seems to be signs of oxidization under the surface. I could reforge it, yes, but it would only be a matter of time before the blade was broken again,” Elyse said, sympathy in her eyes as she took note of the prince’s disappointment. The young man let out a sigh that seemed to cleanse him of all the negativity he may have felt. It was replaced with a hopefulness that sent his eyes to sparkling.

“I know you’ve already done so much for us, but...Could I trouble you to forge another sword to replace this one?”

“It would be an honor, sire, but surely there are more skilled smiths that could fashion a blade more fitting for Your Highness than I ever cou-”

“Fantastic. You may take as much time as you need, lady blacksmith. I have no doubt that whatever masterpiece your work produces will be more than fit for a king,” the prince interrupted. Elyse surrendered the broken sword to Siegfried. He wrapped the broken blade up and retook his place at the prince’s side. “Thank you again, Lady Blacksmith. I’m sure you have other business to attend to today so I’ll let you be on your way. Do take care.”

“Thank you both,” Elyse said with a bow. She looked up to see Anthy waving at her slightly. She flashed the girl a grin before taking her leave. Once more she was led from the castle by Reinhardt. The man seemed a bit more at ease this time around. Aside from the cuts and bruises on her face she no doubt looked much better than the last tie they’d seen one another. Oh, the wonders of a good bath.

Elyse went back to the spot in the courtyard where she’d left her cart and horse with Asher. The man had unloaded everything already and left a note on the seat of the cart remarking that he was appreciative of the quality work, as usual. Elyse climbed into her seat and grabbed the reins, driving Sevir to the castle gates and heading back into town.

It didn’t take her long to find Erin and Desmond in the marketplace. Both of them lit up as they caught sight of the young woman, running up to her and hugging her. She gripped Erin tight with one hand and tussled Desmond’s hair with the other. After a bit of conversation about what all had been purchased the trip loaded the goods into the cart and started down the road towards home.

Desmond hung around to help the sisters unload their supplies before taking Sevir to the barn and unhooking him from the cart. He put the horse in its paddock and said a few more goodbyes before finding his way home. Elyse loved the boy like a brother. He was a good kid, remarkably helpful, and most important of all looked out for Erin when Elyse couldn’t. With him on his way home Elyse went inside and relaxed as Erin began dinner. It would be nice to have something other than soup for a change. As Erin began to cook some of the meat she’d purchased that day Elyse’s stomach let out a growl that could have easily been described as a roar.

Once the she’d finished cooking Erin set the small table and called Elyse in. They ate in silence for a while. That changed as Elyse reached out with her left hand to grab her water to wash down a mouthful of the seasoned meat.

“Where did you get that?” Erin asked, her voice filled with awe as she pointed at the signet ring. Elyse took a drink of water before setting her cup down and examining the ring.

“The princess gave it to me,” she said flatly before stuffing more food into her mouth and chewing vigorously.

“You saw her again?”

“Yupf,” Elyse said, taking in another forkful of food. “Go’ called fer an audiesh wiff da prinsh.”

Erin narrowed her eyes at her sister’s uncouth behavior. Elyse swallowed the food down and cleared her throat, grinning nervously.

“I was commissioned to make a new ceremonial sword for the prince. The other one’s broken and there’s no repairing it.”

“And the princess gave you a signet ring...Hm. I thought only knights wore those.” Erin’s ice blue eyes sparkled as she smiled up at Elyse in a manner that screamed “I told you so”.

“What’s that look for?” Elyse asked as she raised an eyebrow.

“Looks like I’m not the only person who thinks of you as a knight,” the girl said in an amused tone. Elyse simply rolled her eyes before the two continued their meal in silence.

Despite the previous night’s events the day had gone rather well. Elyse figured she’d take a day off. She could use it. Besides, now she had to do some research into making a new sword for the prince. This one would have to be the best blade ever crafted by mortal hands. It was only fitting. She’d look through her father’s old notebooks and scrolls in the morning. For now she was content with pretending that the world outside of her comfortable little house didn’t exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting, eh? There's more to come. Much more. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Any questions or comments, feel free to let me know and I'll do what I can to answer them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
